1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile terminal having a function of receiving a television signal or a radio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), there has been introduced a terminal including an additional wireless interface as well as an essential wireless interface for mobile communication. Example of the additional wireless interface includes a wireless local area network (WLAN) and Bluetooth (registered trademark). Further, a terminal having a function of receiving a television signal or a radio signal is also commercially available.
In general, a mobile terminal having a television signal receiving function starts up the television signal receiving function by a user's manual operation to display and output a picture and sound. As an invention having improved this mobile terminal, there has been proposed a terminal having a function of, when a start time of a television program that a user desired to view is set by a timer and the start time has been reached, automatically starting up the television signal receiving function (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-94273). The mobile terminal having the function can reliably receive the desired program while reducing wasteful power consumption caused by a trial-and-error-like channel selecting operation.
However, such a conventional mobile terminal automatically starts up the television signal receiving function at a time point when the receiving start time of the program set by the timer has been reached even if remaining battery capacity is lowered. In general, the television signal receiving function is large in power consumption quantity as compared with a mobile communication function or the like. For this reason, there can happen to a failure that remaining battery capacity is suddenly exhausted after automatic startup of the television signal receiving function, and the essential mobile communication function cannot be used.